The X Group
by XxMoon-chanxX
Summary: Amu is no longer a guardian. She no longer saves children's dreams. She no longer is the Amu Hinamori her friends thought she was. /Amuto!/ I Suck At Summary's.
1. Intro

"Bubble Pop... Bubble Pop... OH!"

Amu Hinamori was dancing around her room, her long pink hair flying everywhere while she was singing to Bubble Pop by the X-Group (A/N - Bubble Pop is by HYUNA but in my story X-Group sings it) The X-Group was made up by Haru Izumi, Aoi Chou, Kin Kiyomi, Akira Tsukiko, Utau Tsukiyomi (Utau changed her name back to Tsukiyomi in my story) and Amu Hinamori herself.

Amu was the lead singer and guitarist, Haru played the bass, Aoi played the drums, Kin, Utau and Akira are the back-up's and the dancers (A/N - Back-ups - Played drums, bass, guitar or sang if a member couldn't)

Amu's POV (A/N - POV means Point of view)

I was dancing around my room so fast I had almost tripped over severally things,

"Bubble Bubble Bubble Pop!" I sang at the top of my voice... Oops! I've forgotten to tell you about myself!

Well... My name is Amu Hinamori, I'm 16 years old, have long pink hair that falls to my waist and eyes are golden, my boyfriend is called Ikuto Tsukiyomi he's 18 and is a violinist, he has shaggy blue hair and blue eyes (A/N - I know there is meant to be a big age gap with Amu and Ikuto but I didn't want one in this story)

My best friends for life are;

Haru Izumi; She has short black hair and brown eyes and she is also 16 we all call her Yurippe-chan because of the way she's in love with Yurippe from Angel Beats.

Aoi Chou; She has long brown hair and brown eyes, she's 17 and we all call her Neko-chan because of the way she's in love with cats! *Cough* Yoru *Cough*

Kin Kiyomi; She is 17 also, has long black hair and brown eyes her nickname is Miku-chan!

Akira Tsukiko; she is 16, has long blond hair and green eyes, she's part Japanese and part Irish :O! Her nickname is Moon-chan because her last name means Moon child.

Utau Tsukiyomi; She is 16, has long blond hair and purple eyes.

In the last three years since Middle School I've got myself in a band, lost friends and made new ones, lost my family (A/N - You'll find out about that later on), finally am going out with the boy I've been in love with since the day I meet him AND am living with my boyfriend and best friends in a... wait for it... MANSION! Made a company called X-Nori which means X-Rule. X-Nori is our company it's just like Easter but we turn eggs into X-Eggs, Broken-Eggs, ?-Eggs and much more (A/N - And you'll find out about that later on) the name X-Nori/X-Rule came from one of Akira's shugo chara's Nori who when character transforms with Akira becomes X-Nori. Akira was the one who came up with the idea of being a band and making the company so we let her name it.

So you know my shugo chara's? Ran, Miki, Su and Dia? Well I have another three more now!

Mira; has long blue hair which is in a ponytail with a X clip holding the ponytail up and has blue eyes, Mira was born when The X-Group was born (A/N - Created etc...) when Amu and Mira do a character transform they are called 'Amulet Black X'.

Mayumi; has short purple hair which hangs around her face cupping it, her eyes are black and has a cat tail and cat ears (Girl Yoru :D) when she and Amu character transform they are called 'Amulet Beautiful Moon', Mayumi was born when Amu and Ikuto told each other they loved each other

Tamika; has long blond hair and golden eyes, when Tomiko and Amu character form they are called 'Amulet Fortune', Tomiko was born when Amu first transformed into Amulet Fortune with Ran, Miki, Dia and Su.

Below I'll tell you everyone else's Shugo Chara's!

Haru's Shugo Chara's

Haru's shugo chara's are called Rika and Yuka;

Rika; has short black hair and brown eyes just like Haru, Rika was also born when The X-Group was born, Rika's character transform is called 'One Thousand X-Springs'.

Yuka; short red hair and red eyes, was born when her friends betrayed her, her character transform is called 'Mist Star'

Aoi's Shugo Chara's

Aoi's shugo chara's are called Aimi, Aiko and Aika it's kind of funny how their names are so similar to Aoi and Akira's name.

Aimi; long green hair, yellow eyes, born with The X-Group, when she does a character transform it's called 'Red X'.

Aiko; short grey hair, black eyes, character transform is called 'Broken Song' was born when people made fun of Aoi's singing.

Aika; long black hair, black eyes, character transform is called 'Copy Cat', was born when Aoi was 'peed off' with everyone copying her.

Kin's Shugo Chara's

Kin has two shugo chara's; Chika and Aya.

Chika; long purple hair, pink eyes, character transform is called 'Scattered Flowers', was born when someone jumped all over her flowers.

Aya; short purple hair, pink eyes, character transform is called 'X-Fire' was born with The X-Group.

Akira's Shugo Chara's

Akira has 5 shugo chara's; Kasumi, Mi, Rei, Natsumi and Yuriko.

Kasumi; long brown hair, purple eyes, character transform is called 'Dark Princess'

Mi; long black hair, blue eyes, character transform is called 'Pearl Sky'

Rei; long orange hair, green eyes, character transform is called 'Moon Dream'

Natsumi; long blond hair, purple eyes, character transform is called 'Cold Blossom'

Akira has never told us how ^ they were born.

Yuriko; long multicolored hair, rainbow eyes, character transform is called 'X-Rule' was born with The X-Group.

Utau's Shugo Chara's

You already know Iru and Eru and Utau only had one more shugo chara called Lily.

Lily; long blond hair and purple eyes... she looks like a mini version of Utau. Character transform is called 'X-Dream' born with The X-Group.

Ikuto's Shugo Chara's

Ikuto didn't have any more shugo chara's he only has Yoru.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed ;) This chapter was just about you getting to know the characters a bit more ^^. BTW the other four members of the X-Group are myself and 3 of my bff's!<p>

Aoi Chou which means 'blue butterfly' is my first bff Carissa! Also known as NekoLuvr95

Haru Izumi which means 'spring fountain' is my second bff Jess! Also known as IIXMagicXII

Kin Kiyomi which means 'gold pure beauty' is my last bff Caroline! Also known as Meeperme

Akira Tsukiko which means 'bright moon child' is me! Also known as BringMeAnAngelOfDark

NekoLuvr95's nickname is 'Neko-chan', IIXMagicXII's nickname is 'Yurippe-chan', Meeperme's nickname is 'Miku-chan' and my nickname is 'Moon-chan'

Please review :D !


	2. Chapter 2

Akira's POV

The house phone rang while I was in the shower. Since we had an answer phone and I didn't want to get cold by getting out of the shower, I ignored it. As I was reaching out for my towel with my eyes shut, I felt it being thrust into my hand. With a gasp, I opened my eyes to see my older sister Aki standing there with the phone in her left hand.

"Phone's for you Akira" she said, handing me the phone and then she left.

I put the phone to my ear automatically. "Moshi Moshi?" I said.

"Akira? You sound funny, are you ok?" said a familiar female voice.

"Oh, I just got a surprise," I said. "So what did you want Haru?"

She laughed, and it was a warm and friendly sound. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to town tomorrow."

"Sure, I have nothing to do."

"That's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at around about four?"

"Ok thanks Haru!"

We talked about other things like school work and boys for a few minutes, and then I hung up. By then, I was dry, but my hair was hanging in damp rattails. After a few minutes with my black hair-dryer, I set off to talk to Aki once I had finished getting my pjs on.

"Aki!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" She sounded totally unconcerned.

"Come up here!"

She appeared at the foot of the stairs, her hair brush in her hand.

"Yes little sis?"

"Aki, the answer phone would have picked up the phone call. Please don't come in my room without knocking, yet alone my bathroom!"

Aki signed, "Fine fine"

I walked back into my bedroom and fell onto my black and red bed, I sighed running a hand through my long brown hair,

'Why couldn't I live on my own?' I thought before falling to sleep.


End file.
